Marty's Date Conflict (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Marty is excited for the 1 month anniversary with Sonny but what would happen if she sets up a blind date with one of her pen pals at the same time and place? Rated T for cursing


During a sleepover at Frenchy's place, Marty writes more letters to "her people" while everyone else is doing their own same thing like, Rizzo smokes and drinks, Jan eats twinkies, Frenchy does Sandy's hair while she watches tv with Jan.

Just then a few minutes later, Jan looks at Marty who's still writing and then shouts, "I CANT TAKE IT! Who are you writing to Marty?"

Marty replied, "My people."

"And just who is your people? You've been writing ever since you got here," Frenchy asked.

Rizzo shouts over, "Girls. Calm down. Just let Marty do her thing."

"Yeah. Let me do my thing," Marty agrees. Just then the paper she was writing on is gone and ended up in Rizzo's hand.

"BETTY RIZZO YOU GIVE THAT BACK!" Marty tries to grab it and Rizzo starts reading it, "Dear Ryan! You are the sweetest person that ever wrote to me. By the way thank you so much for the expensive locket. It's so pretty amazing! I was also thinking about meeting you sometime when you come to town. I bet it'll be amazing to get to know each other. Love 'underlined' your Sugar-Poo Martina Maraschino."

They all laugh especially Sandy and Marty puts her hand on her forehead face palming.

"Rizz," Marty whined, "That's private."

Rizzo smiled teasing, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone... Sugar-poo..."

Then Frenchy, Jan, and Sandy laughs hysterically over that nickname.

Angry, Marty yells, "You know what? Why don't you all shut your yaps and keep out of my personal space? Alright!"

Jan asked, "Wait a minute. What about Sonny? You two still together?"

"Yeah we are. I just wanna meet this guy and be friends. I was thinking of setting up a blind date with him one day just to meet."

Rizzo asked shouting, "What is with underlining 'Love'? Looooovvvveeeee." She shows the paper and points the word out to Marty.

"You guys, I've been doing this for a long time! And I still write 'Love.'"

Sandy asks still laughing, "Does Sonny know?"

"Not really yet. But please don't tell him!"

Jan also laughs, "Ooooooooh... You are in trouble."

"Shut up Jan. Now Pink Lady swear me or I will personally murder all of you slowly with a spoon! DO IT!"

They stopped laughing and then immediately said individually holding up their Pink Lady pinkies and said, "Pink Lady swear."

"Good. Not a word about this. Not even Sonny. Alright? I won't even kiss the guy. But I will flirt with him. Not do you know what with him."

Sandy asked, "How old is he?"

"He is only 30. Just 12 years older than me."

Jan gags and then throws her Twinkie away in the nearest waste bin saying, "I think I lost my appetite."

"Why?" Frenchy asked.

"The way Marty describes the guy and what's she's going to do with him makes me wanna throw up."

Marty rolls her eyes annoyed.

After sending in the letter to her blind date, she went over to Frosty's for a get together with the gang.

Sonny greets, "Hey beautiful!"

"Hey Casanova!" Marty says back and kisses him.

"Are you excited about our anniversary dinner next Saturday?"

She nodded excited. "I forgot the time Sonny."

"It's Saturday at 7:00 right here at Frosty Palace."

"Got it!" Marty smiles.

"Good. See ya then, ok?"

Marty purrs, "I'll be ready."

Sonny smiled. "Good."

Then just a few days later Marty got the letter in the mail from Ryan her blind date. She took it out and started to read it.

"Dear Martina, I'm really glad that you liked the necklace I gave you, and I was thinking of coming over for a date with you. I do know this good place around near you called 'Frosty Palace'. Have you ever heard of it? I thought that maybe we would meet there on this Saturday night at 7:00. I'm going to be wearing a black and white suit and tan pants. Love, Ryan Schmidt."

She smiles at the letter and went to the calendar in her bedroom to mark it off, but she noticed she's got an anniversary date with Sonny on Saturday at 7:00 which is circled twice.

Her smile disappears and immediately looked at the letter again. It said this Saturday. This Saturday.

"Oh no..." Marty whispers ready to flip out over it.

"You mean to tell me that you got a blind date and an anniversary on the same night at the same place?" Rizzo asked during lunch. The guys had just left and Marty sat there feeling guilty and upset.

Jan points to Marty and says, "I knew it! I knew you're in trouble Marty!"

Marty begs her friends, "Can you please help me? I really need your help!"

Rizzo shook her head, "Sorry Marty. This is your problem. Not ours."

"Uggggh! Really?" Marty yells angrily and stood up asked, "Why is it that I'm all alone?!" Then she left planning what she can do.

Doody asked, "Why are you dragging me into this Marty?"

She plans to get Doody to be part of this.

"You're the only person who looks almost exactly like me," she replied.

He looks at her face for a moment and then said, "I don't see the resemblance..."

"UGGGGH DOODY! Listen to me! I need you to cover for me on my date with Sonny while I go on a blind date."

"Why didn't you say no?" Doody asked.

Marty explains her dilemma, "Alright. I asked my pen pal to come by around town to be my blind date. And he said Friday, but then I just realized it's the same date, time, and place as me and Sonny's monthly anniversary dinner."

"And you brought me here? Why?" He asked.

Marty replied, "I want you to pretend to be me."

"What? You mean you want me to-" Doody asked and then shouted, "No! I'm not going to that diner dressed like you on the date with Sonny."

Marty begs, "Please for me! You're my only hope! I don't wanna risk losing Sonny!"

Doody then asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Ten bucks."

"Deal." Doody smiled and shakes her hand.

The next day, Doody and Marty worked together all day to get Doody to look, dress, and act like her. Soon it was time to go to Frosty's.

Marty got dressed and and then asks Doody who's in her closet. "You ready Dood?"

Doody came out wearing Marty's blue pencil skirt, black shirt and white belt. And is wearing a curly blonde wig that's exactly like Marty's hair and wearing red lipstick and pink blush. He looks just like Marty's twin.

"God. This skirt is way too tight!"

"I knew that wig from Frenchy is going to work. Are you ready Marty?" Marty asked.

Doody replied in a girly voice purring, "I am ready Marty."

She smiles giggling and then says, "Ok let's go over this one more time. I want you not to go over the top. Don't belch, don't slouch, and don't fidget in the outfit. That skirt is expensive."

He nodded following it or pretty much not following it.

"Just be me. Ok?" Marty asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Got it," Doody says still in his girly voice.

Doody drives to Frosty Palace in Marty's car and then Marty says, "Alright. It is now 7. And Sonny is already here. Now go!"

Doody who's in disguise walked out of the car and into Frosty Palace and some boys wolf whistle.

Sonny then greets knowing it's Marty and not Doody, "Hey Marty!"

"Hey Casanova," Doody says in a girly voice giggling.

"How is my sweetheart tonight?"

"Really good. Thank you."

Sonny links his arm with "Marty's" and then went inside. Putzie who's sitting with the gang took a glance at the couple and back to the gang. He looked down at "Marty's" hairy legs.

He asked his girlfriend who is eating, "Is that who I think it is?"

Jan looked back and then nodded.

Sonny asked "Marty", "How did you grow so tall?"

"Well… Uhhhh… Broccoli."

"Ok," Sonny shrugs and guided his date to the table.

Meanwhile, Marty stepped out of the car looking for her blind date. She spots a man standing at the door wearing exactly what the letter said. She went up to him and he looked at her asking confused, "May I help you?"

"Ryan Schmidt?" Marty asked.

He looked at her again and asked, "Martina?"

"It's Marty. Martina is my full name."

He shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Ryan," Marty purrs looking at his face. His face is really great than Sonny's. His eyes are gorgeous. Ohhhhh his eyes.

"Umm.. Shall we go inside?"

Marty nodded and then went inside and sat down in a booth at the other side of the dinner.

Vi the waitress came over to the booth and asked, "What will it be kids?"

Ryan replied looking at the menu, "Ummmm… A chilly cheese fries and a cherry soda float."

Vi then asked after writing it all down, "Marty?"

"Just give me a cold tossed salad with strawberry ice cream," Marty replied with a smile.

Vi wrote it down and then left and went to Sonny and "Marty."

"What will it be kids?"

Sonny replied, "A double polar burger with extra onions and a side of arctic fries. And a coke with two straws."

She wrote it down and asked without knowing there is another Marty, "Marty?"

"Marty" replies with, "give me a double polar burgers with everything, chilly cheese nachos, arctic fries with extra jalapeños, and a banana split sundae." He hands her the menu with a giggle.

Vi nodded and then before walking into the kitchen, she looks at the couple confused and the other couple as well and then shakes it off saying, "Ehhhh… must be getting old and I can't remember anything. Can't wait to retire…" Then she went to the kitchen.

Sonny looked at him in shock. "Why order a lot? And how come you didn't get the cold tossed salad. You already order that every time you come here."

"Marty" giggles and replied, "I just wanted to step out of my comfort zone."

"Oh alright." Sonny smiled and then asked, "So uhhhhh… Marty. How's things going?"

"They're going good," "Marty" purrs, "I was watching the Mickey Mouse club last night."

Sonny looks at him and chuckles, "I never seen you like the Mickey Mouse club before. I thought you hated that show?"

"It was until last night and my eyes are glued to it," "Marty" giggles.

Back at the booth, Marty talks with Ryan.

"So what are your interests?" She asked.

Ryan answered, "Well, I just like fencing, playing badminton, and sometimes like to create projects."

"An athlete huh?" Marty nods becoming fasinated.

Vi came over with their food and then they start eating while chatting. Marty looks back at Sonny and "Marty."

So far so good, she thought.

Then Vi came over to the "couple" with tons of food Doody ordered.

"YAY! FOOD!" "Marty" immediately scrambles for food as soon as it was put on the table.

Sonny looked at him shocked and asked, "Guess your really hungry… Huh?"

"Marty" says, "This is sooooo good."

Sonny chuckles nervously. He had never seen his "girlfriend" look like that before. He shrugs and eats his burger.

Meanwhile Ryan and Marty were eating and then he asked, "So do you go to school?"

"I go to Santa Monica college for photography major, i'm graduating this year" she answered.

"Neat…" Ryan smiles and kept eating.

Back at the booth, Sonny asked finishing his burger, "How's your meal Marty?"

"Marty" said with a mouthful in a girly voice, "It's the most wonderful meal I ever had." And then he belched loudly.

"Oh," he says giggling, "Pardon me!"

Sonny looked at his "girlfriend" confused.

Jan and Putzie was watching over that "couple" and then Frenchy asks, "What are you guys up to?"

"This is the most amazing show I ever seen," Jan giggles.

Frenchy looks over at the "couple" and says, 'Oh. It's Sonny and Marty!"

"Uhhh… It's not Marty…" Putzie chuckles. "Look at the legs…"

Frenchy looked at the hairy legs and then to his side of the face really closely. She mouths, "Doody?"

They nodded and starts to laugh.

Frenchy looked around to see Marty hanging with Ryan.

"Is this just for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jan nodded.

Sandy asked, "What's going on?"

"We're watching Doody pretend to be Marty," Putzie starts to laugh.

Sandy asked, "why?"

"We'll explain later!" Jan says giggling.

Then Sonny took the coke and then they both started drinking out of their coke with their own straws.

"I award them for 'best couple'," Jan giggles while eating her fries.

Danny came back and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

The rest all replied, "Nothing."

Sonny noticed "Marty" fidgeting in the tight skirt and asked, "Are you ok?"

He replied in a girly voice, "Still good."

Sonny nodded and asked, "Hey Marty. You know how we've been going together for a month?"

"Marty" nodded.

"Well, I wanted to make it official." He took his 1959 class ring out and then asked, "So Marty… would you wear my ring?"

"Marty" gasped, "Yes!"

Sonny puts his ring on "Marty's" finger and then looks at his finger confused. "Nice fingernails…'

"I just took the nail polish off! I don't wanna damage my precious nails," "Marty giggles covering it up.

Sonny says, "I'll be right back!" Then he went to the juke box and started to play a slow song and came back and asked, "You wanna dance with me?"

"Marty" nodded and stand up and they start slow dancing closer together with arms wrapped around each other.

Jan looks at them and urges the gang to look. "Guys! Look!"

They all looked starting to laugh and Danny asked, "What are you guys even doing? Leave them alone."

"Shut up Danny! This is getting good!" Jan giggles and claps.

Then Sonny put his lips on "Marty's" lips. He actually put his lips on Doody's lips.

Marty started to watch and see how's Doody holding up, and her eyes widened in shock and humor.

Jan, Putzie, Frenchy, and Sandy started laughing too hysterically and ran out to laugh out loud.

"THIS IS THE MOST HUMOROUS THING I EVER SAW IN MY LIFE," Jan shrieked with laughter.

Danny followed them and asked, "Guys. What is going on? Why are you making fun of Sonny and Marty's date?"

Putzie replied, "because that wasn't even Marty! That was actually Doody in disguise."

The girl's eyes widened and stopped laughing.

"You aren't even aloud to say that!" Frenchy shouted.

Danny asked confused, "Hold on! hold on! Let me get this straight! That was Doody the whole time disguised as Marty?"

They nodded. And Danny looked back at them dancing commenting, "This is wrong… So wrong… I'm gonna rip their faces off."

Frenchy sighs and says, "Danny! Doody is doing this because Marty accidentally set up a blind date the same time as her date with Sonny. So she begged Doody to play as her."

Danny suddenly asked, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't even know," Jan replied. "But we swore Marty not to tell anyone about it especially Sonny."

Danny shouts, "Well he's gotta know about it!"

They walk back inside and Frenchy mumbles, "I bet all my money that they will make out in the booth."

"I bet all my life savings to see him touch his butt," Jan giggles.

Danny just rolls his eyes.

Just then a song came on on the juke box which happens to be Sonny's favorite song.

"I love this song! Marty! Dance with me!" Sonny shouts as one of the rock n' roll songs came up in the juke box and then shakes "Marty".

"Now so hard Sonny," "Marty" laughs nervously.

But then they danced around until when they were shaking, Doody's wig suddenly came off and went flying across the room and landed in front of Marty.

She gasped and looked back noticing Doody and Sonny.

Sonny looked at Doody looked at him and screamed, "DOODY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WHERE IS MARTY?!"

And that drew the attention from everyone in the dinner.

Doody couldn't answer.

Sonny looked and noticed Marty standing there with Ryan.

He felt heartbroken when he saw this. Even on their anniversary. He angrily stomped out of the diner and Marty catches up with him.

"Sonny! Sonny wait!"

Sonny yelled, "GO AWAY MARTY! WHY WOULD YOU DO IT? EVEN ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

Marty has tears and said, "I'm sorry Sonny. I couldn't help it! I mean! I just wanted to make friends and i couldn't turn it down! It's not what you think!"

"Oh no it is what i think," Sonny yelled, "You just had to go on a date with someone else and get someone to cover for you! I ACTUALLY KISSED DOODY! SERIOUSLY MARTY!"

"PLEASE LISTEN! I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A WHILE AND THEN THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE LAST DATE THAT I WOULD EVER GO ON WITH SOMEONE ELSE EXCEPT YOU!"

Marty was begging for forgiveness and then Sonny scoffs, "BULLSHIT MARTY! THIS IS THE SAME OLD MARTY I KNOW! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!"

Marty immediately grabbed him and kissed him. And it lasted for about a minute.

After it was over, Sonny pulled back and then says calm, "You really mean that? You care about me instead of that clean-cut jerk?"

"Yeah… With all my heart. I love you Sonny." Marty gave a smile.

Sonny hugs her and then says, "I can't believe that I kissed Doody."

Marty laughs and then walked back into Frosty Palace.

The gang sat in the booth together and Sonny says, "I have to get Doody out of my mouth."

"That was hilarious!" Jan laughs stuffing her face with more fries.

Just then, Kenickie and Rizzo showed up and he asked, "Hey! We were at the drive in! Did we miss anything?"

The gang looks at them and shook their heads laughing

 **What do you think of the story? Please positive review!**

 **And by the way. STOP GIVING TBIRD FOREVER BAD FUCKING REVIEWS AND MAKING HER FEEL BAD! STOP IT! NOW SHE'S UPSET AND WANTS TO QUIT! IF THIS IS GOING TO GO ON, THEN I'M GONNA STOP WRITING! SERIOUSLY, NOBODY AROUND KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT CREATIVITY AND INSPIRATION OR EVEN A WRITER'S BLOCK! EXCEPT US! ALL THAT YOU ALL TALK ABOUT AROUND HERE IS CRITICISM WHICH IS STUPID! LET THE PERSON WRITE WHAT SHE WANTS! STOP IT OR I'LL STOP POSTING STORIES ON HERE! GOD!**


End file.
